dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilhelmina Murray (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)
The next leg of her mission brought her to Paris, France. Mina and Quatermain met with Auguste Dupin, a former freelance detective noted for his involvement in a case that took place in the Rue Morgue in 1841. Mina told him that she was searching for a physician named Henry Jekyll who had been reportedly been seen in Paris. She was to recruit Jekyll into the League. In the midst of conversation, Dupin told them that Paris had recently been the tableau for a string of grisly deaths, similar in scope to the 1841 Rue Morgue murders. The victims in this most recent debacle were all prostitutes. Mina was unsure if the murders were connected to Doctor Jekyll or not, but agreed to assist Dupin in investigating the matter. She disguised herself as a prostitute in order to bait the murderer into a trap. Dupin and Quatermain kept surveillance while Mina established contact with Henry Jekyll. She followed him back to his rented room, but was horrified to see Jekyll physically transform into his monstrous alter ego Edward Hyde. Hyde lunged at Mina, but Dupin drove him back with a shot from his pistol. Quatermain subdued the beast by forcing him to ingest a bottle filled with laudanum. After Hyde was subdued, he reverted to the more manageable form of Henry Jekyll. Mina and the others loaded him into the Nautilus and brought him back to England. - On July 3rd of that year, Mina and the others investigated a mystery which took place at Miss Rosa Coote's Correctional Academy for Wayward Gentlewomen in Edmonton. Mina and Allan posed as husband and wife seeking to gain information about the Academy for the sake of their wayward daughter. Neither Quatermain nor Mina enjoyed the charade and they continued to clash on several issues. Regardless, they worked well together and began investigating a bizarre matter taking place at the school. Three women living at the Academy had found themselves with child, with no evidence of a man ever being present at the Academy. Miss Coote believed these women to be the benefactors of immaculate conception. Upon further inspection, Mina discovered that the true perpetrator of these pregnancies was a man named Hawley Griffin. A year ago, Griffin used a serum to render himself invisible and has been taking advantage of this gift by violating several women at the school. Mina and the others came upon Griffin during one of his sexual excursions. It was Mina who finally exposed Hawley, by tossing a bucket of plaster at him. She then battered him across the head with the bucket, rendering him unconscious. Like Hyde, Hawley Griffin was taken back to the League's secret annex at the British Museum. Mina's next mission with the League involved recovering a stolen supply of an anti-gravity material known as Cavorite. A criminal Chinese doctor absconded the Cavorite to outfit a fleet of vessels, giving them the ability to fly.Though never referenced by name, the Chinese crime lord is Fu Manchu, a creation of novelist Sax Rohmer. Mina coordinated the mission to this "Devil Doctor's" territory in Limehouse. The first leg of the mission brought Mina and Hawley Griffin to Quong Lee's tea house. Quong Lee was one of Campion Bond's underworld contacts and the League members attempted to get information from him concerning the crime lords whereabouts. Rather than answering their inquiries directly, Quong Lee instead provided them with a cryptic parable. Mina deciphered the mysterious riddle and determined that the Chinese doctor was using a partially constructed tunnel beneath the Rotherhithe Bridge to build his fleet of ships. Access to the tunnel could only be gained by way of a special homeless shelter owned by the Doctor. Once again, Mina and Quatermain were forced to pose as a married couple - a ruse appreciated by neither of them. Claiming to have come upon hard times, they convinced the shelter proprietor to let them have a room. As night approached, they surveyed the shelter and found the secret entrance to the crime lord's tunnel. |Powers = * : Having bathed in the fountain of immortality Mina no longer ages. |Abilities = * : Several of her missions with the League required Mina to operate under cover. She has impersonated a prostitute, an expectant mother, and a homeless woman. * : Prior to her encounter with the vampire Dracula, Mina worked as a school mistress, specializing in the teaching of etiquette and social behavior. * : As a member of the League, Mina demonstrated natural leadership capabilities. Even in the midst of great adversity, she always maintained a level head, and was able to make sound decisions under pressure. Even though she didn't always curry favor with the rest of the League, they always seemed to defer to her wisdom. |Strength = |OtherMedia = Mina Murray was one of the main characters featured in the 2003 League of Extraordinary Gentlemen film. She was played by Australian actress Peta Wilson. Unlike her comic book counterpart, the film version of Mina Murray was a supernatural creature, half-human/half-vampire. Although Dracula had been destroyed before could be turned, enough of the vampire lord's blood remained in Mina's body, giving her various vampiric gifts, including hyper-reflexes, fangs and the ability to leap and move swiftly with animalistic grace. An added benefit, is that she is not vulnerable to traditional vampire weaknesses. She can function in daylight, and religious icons do not seem to have any affect on her. In the film, Mina shared a rivalry with fellow League member Dorian Gray (a character who was not originally a member of Moore's League). Their rivalry however, was predicated upon a pre-existing relationship, of which, little information is provided. In the end, it is Mina who proves to be Dorian's downfall. |Wikipedia = Mina Harker |Links = }} Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen members Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Category:1999 Character Debuts Category:Characters adapted from other works